Regreso a Hogwarts
by Beatrix Malfoy
Summary: Allí estaba de nuevo, después de doce años, volvía al lugar dónde todo empezó...


Hola! He vuelto con la secuela de Amarga Navidad aunque no hace falta leer la otra para poder compreder esta jeje

Es hasta ahora el one-shot más largo que he escrito y espero que lo disfruteis.

Con motivo de San Valentín quise darle un toque especial que verán al final.

Sin más, nos leemos abajo xD

* * *

Allí estaba de nuevo, después de doce años, volvía al lugar dónde todo empezó.

Cuando se fue de Inglaterra aquella navidad, tenía la esperanza de volver pero nunca se imaginó que volvería como profesora. Se mudó con su padre a EEUU, dónde terminó su último año y se decidió por especializarse en pociones. A día de hoy, es una de las pocas maestras supremas en pociones repartidas por todo el mundo.

A finales de junio recibió una carta del actual director de Hogwarts, informándole de que el profesor de pociones, Horace Slughorn, se retiraba y quedaba una plaza libre. No lo pensó dos veces, era una magnífica ocasión de volver a su hogar.

Y allí está, a 31 de Agosto, instalándose en su despacho en las mazmorras. Acostumbrarse a ese sitio no iba a ser ningún problema, al escoger pociones había comprendido que éstas se elaboraban mucho mejor en sitio lúgubres y oscuros.

Aún no conoce a ningún profesor y la verdad es que tampoco se le ocurrió preguntarle a Flitwick, el director, quienes eran sus compañeros. No le hizo falta preguntar dónde estaba McGonagall, puesto que su cuadro estaba colgado a la derecha de Dumbledore.

Hermione se acerca a la ventana para contemplar los últimos rayos de sol desaparecer detrás del lago, cuando ve a Hagrid entrando en su cabaña. Mañana iría a hacerle una visita. Seguro que se iba a alegrar.

x-X-x

Acababa de volver de pasar el día con Hagrid. Añoraba esos momentos junto al semi-gigante, Harry y Ron, pero después de la guerra, las cosas nunca volvieron a cómo eran antes.

La castaña escuchó como llamaban a la puerta y fue a abrir. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando reconoció a Neville Longbottom. Los dos chicos se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.

-¡Neville! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Eres profesor? Espera no me lo digas: Herbología. ¿Sí o no? ¡Qué contenta estoy de verte! –Hermione no podía dejar de hablar atropelladamente mientras abrazaba una y otra vez a su amigo.

-Tranquila Hermione, ¡respira mujer! –intentaba hacerla parar él mientras sonreía contento de volver a verla –como siempre, nunca te equivocas, doy Herbología.

-Tienes que ponerme al día de todo lo que te ha pasado en todo este tiempo.

-Claro que sí. Te lo contare por el camino pero ahora debemos ir al Gran Comedor. La cena va a empezar dentro de poco –mientras salía con ella de su despacho.

La conversación era muy animada y apenas se dieron cuenta cuando la ceremonia de selección dio comienzo.

Hermione observó la mesa de los profesores y se dio cuenta de que muchos de sus profesores ya no daban clases. De todo el claustro sólo conocía al director (que ya no impartía clases), a Hagrid y a Neville y estaba deseando conocerlos. Vio que una de los asientos estaba vacio.

-Neville –susurró Hermione -¿quién es el profesor que falta?

-¡Shh! Atiende y no te preocupes que pronto aparecerá.

Algo llamó la atención de Hermione, cuando llamaron a la selección a Scorpius Malfoy. Era una copia exacta de Draco Malfoy con 11 años.

-Impresionante, ¿verdad? Poco tiempo después de que te fueras nos enteramos de que Malfoy se había casado con Parkinson. Nueve meses después nació Scorpius. A pesar de lo que opina la gente, les va muy bien –le explicó Neville.

La mesa de Slytherin rompió en aplausos cuando el viejo sombrero exclamó: Slytherin.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes hasta que las grandes puertas del salón se abrieron para dar paso al profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. De lejos, Hermione, no podía verle con claridad la cara pero se podía ver que era un hombre fuerte, alto y… un momento, ese hombre era pelirrojo.

Hermione no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Ronald Weasley se estaba acercando con paso decidido hacía la mesa de profesores. Algunos alumnos le saludaban al pasar y el sonreía mientras seguía su camino. Llegó hasta la mesa y se sentó en su silla. En ese momento el director se levantó y se dirigió hacia los alumnos.

-¡Alumnos! Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts. Es para mí un placer presentarles a su nueva profesora de pociones: Hermione Granger.

El gran comedor estalló en aplausos mientras la castaña saludaba desde su sitio. Temía mirar hacia Ron y ver su cara. Nunca pensó que se encontraría en una situación como ésta. Nunca imaginó que su reencuentro sería así. ¿Qué sería de él después de todos estos años? ¿Estaría casado? ¿La odiaba por haberse ido? Eran demasiadas preguntas y empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Por suerte, la cena terminó antes de lo esperado y pudo escabullirse por la puerta de atrás del Gran Comedor y salir al patio. La noche era preciosa y decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores para despejar su mente. Ver a Ronald la habían hecho recordar muchos momentos felices entre aquellas paredes… los dos junto con Harry. A pesar del tiempo pasado, se negaba a reconocer que su amigo, su hermano, había muerto junto con aquel ser despreciable.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos se hallaba que sólo cuando alguien se sentó a su vera, se dio cuenta de que se había parado en la orilla del lago.

-Volviste… -susurró el pelirrojo más para sí mismo que para Hermione.

-Si… tenía la necesidad de volver –contestó la castaña sin atreverse a mirarle.

-¿Por qué?

-Leíste mi carta… sabes bien porque lo hice –contestó Hermione, mientras se levantaba y volvía al castillo dejando al pelirrojo solo.

x-X-x

El tiempo pasó y los dos viejos amigos volvieron a retomar la amistad que tenían. No era lo mismo pero intentaban estar cómodos cuando estaban juntos.

Volver a tenerle cerca y volver a reir y disfrutar con él, había hecho que Hermione se diese cuenta de que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido sin verse, el amor que sentía por el pelirrojo no había disminuido, es más, cuanto más tiempo pasaba a su lado, más crecía ese amor.

Cuando la castaña se quiso dar cuenta, San Valentín había llegado. Para ella esa fecha solo era una más en el calendario, pero ese año, junto al que era el amor de toda su vida, ese día se le hacía insoportable.

Al ser el día de los enamorados, las clases se habían suspendido y los alumnos podían disfrutar del día en Hogsmeade. Ella iba a "disfrutar" del suyo en la cama.

Se colocó algunos almohadones detrás de la espalda mientras se apoyaba en el cabecero de la cama y cogía un libro. No había terminado ni un capítulo cuando tocaron en la puerta de su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a un sonriente pelirrojo.

-¿Qué haces así? Venga vamos, vístete –hablaba Ron mientras se sentaba en la cama dejando a una castaña petrificada por la sorpresa, todavía sujetando la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –contestó Hermione cerrando la puerta una vez repuesta de la sorpresa inicial.

-Digamos que voy a secuestrarte-empezó el con una sonrisa –hace un día precioso para que te enclaustre en tu cuarto con uno de tus libros. Venga, no me obligues a vestirte yo mismo.

Hermione no contestó, simplemente cogió algo de ropa del armario y entro en el baño a vestirse. Como hacía un poco de sol decidió no abrigarse mucho. También decidió maquillarse un poco.

Salieron del castillo rumbo al pueblo en una actitud animada. Hermione veía por todos lados parejas mostrándose su cariño y por un día se permitió soñar con la ilusión de que el pelirrojo era su amado.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando decidieron sentarse en la orilla del lado. Hermione se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol y Ron apoyó su cabeza en su regazo.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando pasábamos el tiempo justo así? ¿Tu leyendo un libro y yo descansando? -preguntó el pelirrojo con nostalgia.

-¡Menudas siestas te echabas así! Hay veces que se me dormían las piernas –rió recordando la castaña.

-¡Pues tu no me decías nada! –reía Ron mirando directamente a los ojos –A veces nos leías parte del libro que estabas leyendo mientras Harry jugaba a hacer ranas en el agua.

-Pero siempre se cansaba y se tumbaba mirando al cielo, escuchándome… ¡hasta que él también se quedaba dormido! –recordar a Harry todavía era doloroso para Hermione –gracias, por no dejarme a pesar de haber desaparecido por tantos años –dijo Hermione con lágrimas luchando por salir.

Ron no dijo nada, tan solo se arrodilló delante de la castaña y sujetándola suavemente por la barbilla dijo:

-Nunca podría dejarte y aún menos cuando acabo de recuperarte.

No la dejó terminar, tan solo unió sus labios con los de Hermione, en un beso suave. Lentamente se separó mientras unos ojos castaños le miraban asombrados. Aunque el asombro duró poco, en un alarde de valentía la castaña se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo. Rodeó con sus brazos su cuello mientras Ron se tumbaba encima de ella con cuidado.

La miró a los ojos aún encima de ella.

-Lo que te dije en la estación, era verdad. Te quería y aún te quiero. Y no es solo un amor entre amigos. Te quiero, como quieres a la persona que amas. Como quieres a la persona con la que quieres pasar tu vida. No voy a permitir que te vuelvas a alejarte de mí. Nunca. ¿Me entiendes?

-Te quiero –es lo único que contestó la castaña antes de atacar de nuevo los labios del pelirrojo.

Una vez se fue porque no soportaba que ese hombre fuese de otra y ahora era suyo. ¿Podría irle mejor la vida? ¿Podría tener un mejor San Valentín?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!

Gracias por leer! Un beso grande!


End file.
